


Silver, Gold, and Bronze

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Secret Admirer, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marlene has been receiving letters from two death eater, Sliver and Bronze, for over a year. They worked tirelessly to bring down the Dark Lord and safe as many people as they could and along the way, something much deeper formed.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon/Lucius Malfoy/Antonin Dolohov, Past relationship - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18
Collections: Tag(line) You're It! Competition





	Silver, Gold, and Bronze

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020) collection. 



> **Director's Choice: Apocalypses**  
>  **Prompt:**
> 
> "We scare because we care."  
> (Monsters Inc.)
> 
> Secret Admirers
> 
> Marlene McKinnon/Lucius Malfoy/Antonin Dolohov

> _ My dearest _ _ Gold, _
> 
> _ Tomorrow evening, sun down. The Green will strike where the land is Blackest. _
> 
> _ Yours always, _
> 
> _ Silver and Bronze. _

The letters had been coming and going for over a year, always signed the same, Silver and Bronze. Marlene had first discovered the foreboding correspondence as it hid in plain sight, hanging from a tree on the property line between Numbers 10 and 11 Grimmauld Place. It was not as cryptic as the messages had since become, simply stating: “Death eater, St. Augustine's children's hospital, May 27th.”

Many had believed it would be a trap and argued against her wish to investigate. In the end, her will won out and her team was able to save hundreds of muggle children because of the mysterious sender.

After that, their almost daily correspondence began. She had no clue who Silver and Bronze were, nor did they know that Marlene was Gold, but there was already so much more they’d learned about each other. Their letters helped hold her together as she mourned the woman she loved who died a hero shortly after the attack on the muggle children’s hospital. As she opened herself up to these mysterious people more, she slowly began to care for them in a way she had only felt for her Dorcas.

They had moved past informants and even friends, but, as they’d never met, she couldn’t think of anything else to call them.

Reading the note that was cool and to the point multiple times, she knew their brisk tone was only because she had to show the rest of the order their correspondence. Their words of affection would only be seen by her, skillfully hidden from prying eyes.

She knew green means Death eaters, and while there were other colors incorporated into their code, black wasn’t one of them. After pacing back and forth, deep in thought, she stopped abruptly and looked at the home she was standing outside of. Racing inside and down into the kitchen, Marlene knew she could find the majority of Order members inside.

“They know we’re here and I think they found a way inside!”

* * *

> _ My dearest Gold, _
> 
> _ You cannot begin to understand how pleased we were to find your Blackest of homes empty and then, only hours after leaving, finding us unable to enter the property once more. We feared our information was too late, how foolish of us to doubt your speed and strength. You’re always near our thoughts and even with only a few descriptions to go off of, we have thought of you with us, both in moments of passion and moments of quiet contentment. We find ourselves praying for an end to this madness for a more selfish reason now. Yes, we work for the good of others, but now, we also do so for our own vision of good. You. _
> 
> _ At night, when our hearts are heaviest we imagine you are between us, safe in our arms. There is a worry our presence would endanger you more, we prefer our fantasy, imagining our presence would offer protection instead of peril. _
> 
> _ No matter how we spend our evening; speaking, reading, or making love, we crave your presence. The thought of your soft, feminine curves between us is an intoxicating dream we hope may one day be realized. When we can have you in our arms, our bed, we will bring you to the highest peaks of pleasure, showing every reason to continue to allow us to be within your presence, mind, body and heart. _
> 
> _ We are forever in love with a phantom-like woman; no name or face, but precious words and a soul too beautiful for this world. _
> 
> _ Our hearts are yours, _
> 
> _ Silver and Bronze _
> 
> ***********
> 
> _ My Silver soldier and my Bronze warrior, _
> 
> _ My thoughts are always with you as well. I fear for your lives more than I fear for those closest to me, knowing that you’re constantly in danger. I fear you will be caught with each letter, but selfishly I won’t stop, because a day without you two is a dark day indeed. And even though I have even less to go off of for your descriptions and I only recently learned you were both male, I have thought of you both in the same manner, passionately and contentedly. _
> 
> _ I feel I know your minds and hearts better than I have ever known any other, aside from my Dorcas. You have both been darkened by your lives, but the light within you shines so brightly. I know you scare the people you must at raids, but only so they run before the true terrors arrive. You do so because you care so deeply for people, especially children, that you risk your lives without a second thought. _
> 
> _ Silver is married to a woman who doesn’t love him, and is openly unfaithful, yet he works to protect her with everything he has. My Silver darling, always putting himself last even when it breaks him. I wish I could hold you close on your loneliest nights. I would protect you from your own thoughts. Bronze and I would take you into our arms, and together we would chase away the darkness, with passion and comfort, or even contentment and peace. Either way, together, we would overcome. _
> 
> _ Know that I am yours, mind, soul, and hopefully one day, body, _
> 
> _ Gold _

* * *

> _ Gold, _
> 
> _ London eye! Now! _
> 
> _ Silver and Bronze _

* * *

Lucius and Antonin scurried around the busy London streets moving closer to the large wheel. As they moved, they  _ Imperiused _ as many passersby as they could, forcing them to leave quickly and take as many people with them.

The plan their leader made was simple, but deadly. They would take down the wheel which, as it was a weekend, would likely be at full capacity and kill nearly a thousand people. The real destruction would come when the wheel was set loose and charmed to roll about, destroying every man, woman, child, and structure in its wake before coming to an end at its true destination; the London County Hall.

The followers believed this was just a plan to kill thousands, but in truth, the Dark Lord knew the last recorded documentation of his muggle parentage was in the Court House, and he wanted it gone.

******

After receiving her letter, Marlene sent a Patronus to Sirius and apparated to South Bank, London. She had planned to move through the crowd,  _ Confunding _ people to leave, but each person she walked past was already rushing away from the large Ferris Wheel.

Her men must already be here, working to save as many as they could.

Moving towards the Court House and surrounding buildings, Marlene tried to think of a way to evacuate the building quickly while also ensuring the people leaving would go back to their homes.

While preparing to raise her wand, people began flooding out of the buildings, complaining loudly about a gas leak that would close them for a few days. Thousands of people moved about, going to their cars or walking towards the tube to leave the premises.

Again, her men have thought of everything.

Behind the large group, Marlene spotted a familiar head of silvery white hair and followed, ready to fight the man she was certain was there to kill. She stalked her prey quietly, following him to an alley between buildings.

“The Court House is currently being cleared, were you able to stop the ride?” Marlene froze in shock as she took in the Malfoy Lord’s words. He had cleared the building, saving everyone inside.

“The ride is broken, they have sent those waiting away and are currently working to get everyone off that bloody contraption as we speak,” a voice replied.

Two men. Working together to save people.

“Silver? Bronze?” Marlene asked, stepping out of the shadows and coming face to face with the two Death Eaters who had been working so hard to fight for good.

Antonin and Lucius turned to look at her in shock, their wands raised defensively.

“Gold?” Lucius walked towards her, fear and longing shone brightly in his eyes. “I should have guessed it was you.”

Marlene couldn’t stop herself from throwing her arms around Lucius’ neck and pressing herself tightly in his embrace, needing to prove to herself that this was real. Lucius held her tightly, his hands fisting the fabric of her clothing.

Over their shoulder, Marlene could see Antonin standing to the side. She took one arm away from Lucius and extended it to him, beckoning him into their embrace.

The three stood together for as long as they dared until a sickening screech of breaking metal cut through the other sounds of the night. Lucius pulled away first and looked down at Marlene.

“Go into the Court House and look for the files for Wool’s Orphanage. There should be information on each child. Take the one labeled ‘Tom Riddle.’ That is what the Dark Lord wants destroyed.”

Lucius disappeared without a word, leaving Marlene and Antonin.

“Promise me we will meet after this.” Her voice sounded desperate, but she felt no shame. She ached to have even a few more moments with these men who invaded her life so beautifully.

“We will. A letter will be sent tonight telling you where to meet us.” Antonin pulled her close once more and kissed her forehead.

“Stay safe, Gold.”

* * *

She was bone tired when she arrived at the little London flat. As promised, a note was waiting for her at Grimmauld Place with an address and a time.

Butterflies fluttered in the pit of her stomach, almost like she was going on her first date. They were accompanied by a lump in her throat, as if she were saying farewell to a loved one. She did not know what to make of these two, who until just hours ago, she had believed wanted her dead. Lucius and Antonin may be her Silver and Bronze, but she had seen them in combat so many times, she had trouble separating the two images.

Today, thousands of people were saved thanks to them. Fifty-seven muggles died in the wake of the Death Eaters attack, but Marlene had grown numb to deaths in such low numbers long ago. Today was a victory.

“We didn’t know if you would come,” Antonin said. He and Lucius were sitting together on the couch as she walked through the floo. To her surprise, there was pizza and wine sitting on the coffee table and were both dressed in muggle clothing.

“Is all this just for me, or are you usually this–” She didn’t know how to finish that sentence, but seeing Malfoy in such a relaxed setting was so unbelievable she thought she may wake up from a dream at any moment.

“Muggle? Casual? Yes, we usually both are when we are here. Over the years we’ve both discovered how uncomfortable robes are compared to muggle clothing, so we dispense with them the second we are able.” Lucius punctuated his point by lifting a slice of pizza. “We have also found that less refined food is more to our liking. Please help yourself, we made sure to get your favorite. White with garlic, mushrooms, and extra cheese.”

She felt like she had stumbled into some alternate reality as she made her way to the couch. Her face must have given away her thoughts, because a plate with two slices and a large glass of white wine was passed to her.

“You have questions, I assume,” Lucius said, leaning back onto Antonin’s shoulder. “Ask whatever you like, we will answer them to the best of our ability.”

And so her interrogation began. She already knew that Silver, Lucius, was in an arranged marriage to a woman who was openly unfaithful. In their letters he had said his only obligation to his wife was an heir, once she conceived and gave birth, they would be, for all intents and purposes, separated. Until that day, once a month he took a lust potion and she took a fertility potion, hoping it would be the last time they needed to spend the night together, so far, they had not been so lucky.

What she had not known was that Narcissa Malfoy was openly sleeping with many of Lucius’ supposed comrades and, to an even greater shock, the Dark Lord, himself.

“He likes to make a mockery of me, sometimes forcing me to watch as my wife is taken by any man present. However, I know how this game will end. If she gets pregnant by another man, our marriage will be null and void and I will be free. If she gets pregnant by the Dark Lord, she will likely be killed along with the child inside of her, again, I will be freed from my marriage. However, I do not think either outcome is likely, and so I am resigned to the life I am in.”

“Are you not angry?” she asked, shocked that he could speak about her infidelity so frankly.

“No. Narcissa is not my wife in that sense, because I do not love her. She may seek her pleasures wherever she likes, I am more than happy to not be bound to satisfy her baser needs. She was picked for me because she was young, beautiful, and cruel. I cannot love someone who is cruel.” Lucius' gaze turned wistful. “I think part of her cruelty is a mask, placed by her family just as mine once was. However, as long as the Dark Lord lives and encourages her, just as her parents did, she will never move past it”

Marlene’s heart broke for him, seeing that, deep down, he still wanted to find some good in the woman he was forced to marry.

“So when did you and Antonin become... a thing?” She was lost on what to call them; partners, boyfriends, companions?

Antonin chuckled at her unease. “We have been infatuated with each other since Hogwarts,” he said. His thick accent made the words sound both sweeter and more powerful than they were. “We became lovers shortly after I was forced to take the mark. I do not know if I would have survived those first few weeks without him.”

As Antonin looked at Lucius with something so sweet and pure in his gaze, it took her breath away and reminded her that even though they shared so much of themselves with her in their letters, they belonged to each other, not her.

“The marking, it breaks you in every way possible. He ruins your mind, body, and soul so he can say he was there to put you back together after, making you loyal and grateful, even knowing that he was the reason you were in so much pain.” Antonin’s hand trembled slightly as he spoke. “Lucius didn’t allow anyone to hurt me too much. He made it seem like he wanted to be the one to fuck me up, so I was left in much better shape than most others”

“Then why did you two join him?”

Both snorted at her question. Shaking his head, Lucius replied.

“You think I had a choice? Do you really believe Abraxas Malfoy gave two shites if his son—no, his heir, didn’t want to follow in his footsteps? My choices in the end were death, being  _ Imperioused  _ through the entire evening, which I knew would be much more humiliating, or taking the mark ‘willingly.’ I chose the third.”

Steel-blue eyes stared back at her. Behind them she saw so much pain and regret that she could not stop herself from moving across the couch and taking Lucius into her arms.

“I’m so sorry, Lucius,” she said quietly. Removing herself from the hug, Marlene looked to Antonin for his explanation.

“The Dolohovs are not as important as the Malfoys, I don’t think anyone in Wizarding Britain is, but my family also had expectations. It was my older brother, Aleksandr, who held me at wand point. My options were similar to Lucius, but I was foolish and chose the  _ Imperius _ .”

Marlene was now sitting between the two men who had stolen her heart with their words, hoping her presence would bring them some comfort.

They spoke for hours, digging deep into each other’s pasts and opening to each other further. She spoke of Dorcas, her first love and first true loss. They held her tightly as she told them all about her incredible woman who died helping others.

They spoke of their commitment to bring down Voldemort and how they had begun their fight. Years of sabotage that had gone unnoticed by the Order until, one day, they realized they needed an in with the ‘true’ heros.

After weeks of arguing over how to approach the situation, they decided to remain anonymous and sent their first letter

“Why did you keep writing to me? You have each other. You don’t need me.” Even to her own ears, she sounded sad and desperate. But she couldn't continue to hold back, she needed to know.

Two sets of hands were on her, one set gripping her thighs and moving up towards her back, the other on her shoulder and underneath her chin, directing her to look up into dark brown eyes.

“Because, even without knowing of your incredible beauty, we wanted you, our Golden Treasure. We wanted to adore you as we adore each other.” 

Slowly, Antonin inched closer until his lips hovered right over her own. “So, I’m not just a witch to share?”

Behind her, Lucius moved closer until his lips were right over her ear.

“Oh, we most definitely wish to share you, witch. But you are so much more than a sexy little plaything, never doubt that. We want so much more, our darling.”

Antonin’s lips captured hers, soft and sweet, yet insistent. She dissolved into his kiss, moaning in pleasure as Lucius’ lips began lavishing her neck with kisses, and the occasional graze of his teeth against her sensitive skin.

With difficulty she pulled away from Antonin, meeting his eyes, blown wide with lust.

“Take me to bed”

* * *

Months of blissful perfection had followed for the trio, and Lucius had never been more happy or content. For the first time in his life he felt like his future could be filled with happiness and love, instead of the disaster he had been forced to participate in before.

Marlene had spent every night with them, and just as the letter had said, they shared the most beautiful moments together; calm and contentedness, passion and wildness, they found it all. She and Antonin were there for him each month when he came home, lust potion still coursing through his vein and tears running down his face after being with his wife. They took turns showering with him, washing the essence of his loveless marriage off his skin and helping the lust potion wear off quicker as they helped him reach his peak multiple times.

He was currently in the manor, heading to his bedroom to drop off his robes after going out to Diagon Alley. Marlene’s birthday was weeks away, but the gift he had ordered from the goblins was already ready, and he hadn’t wanted to wait another moment.

Opening his bedroom door, he was greeted to the sight of Narcissa surrounded by a pile of papers.

“Can I help, Madam?” She rarely came to his rooms, instead she insisted he came to her when he made his monthly visit.

“I wish I had known, Lucius.” Her voice was no more than a whisper. In the four years of Marriage she had called him ‘Lucius’ only a handful of times, and usually when she needed something. But something about her tone made him feel this would be a conversation unlike any other they had ever had.

“Known what, exactly?”

“Who you were. Not who my father told me you were.” As she spoke she began lifting the papers around her and the unmistakable handwriting of his Lady was clear. For the first time in his life, he saw tears slowly run down his wife’s face “I wish I had known. Things could have been so different.”

“How did you find those?” His heart stopped as he thought of how this might end. He was certain at any moment the Dark Lord would appear behind him to exact revenge.

“Your magical signature and mine are combined, Lucius. You can’t hide things from me.” She got off the bed and moved towards him, handing over the stack of letters. “I am so happy to learn that the father of my child isn’t a monster”

It took a few moments for her words to register, as two bombshells were dropped.

“I don’t know which is more remarkable; that you are with child, or that you do not hate me for my… disloyalty.”

Offer the next few hours, they slowly peeled their carefully placed masks back until they could each see their true selves.

Narcissa Malfoy née Black; the youngest Black daughter who was told her entire life that her only thing of worth was her body. Her father insisted she allow herself to be used by the death eaters and Dark Lord anytime they wished. It was her ‘duty’ to pleasure the men who worked so hard to cleanse this world of filth.

But, as a married woman, she was supposed to be safe from the other men. However, when Lucius seemed to all but reject her, Lord Black decided she truly was worthless, and basically sold her as a whore for the Dark Lord.

He was unaware his actions opened Narcissa up to so much pain but still, he didn’t feel much more than pity for her.

As he opened his mouth to ask more questions, his mark burned black, summoning him to the Dark Lord's side.

“We will speak more later.” He said as he summoned his Death Eater robes before apparating away.

* * *

Lucius was on his knees beside Antonin, drowning out the Dark Lord’s psychotic ramblings. Upon his arrival, the Dark Lord was already in the midst of his usual rant; Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix, Mudbloods, etc.

It was the same thing he’d heard at every meeting for the past six years. He could likely recite the usual rant by heart at this point. But a familiar name brought him back to reality.

“I’m sick of that fucking McKinnon bitch. The whole family has been a nuisance, but the little blonde whore has been the worst. I want her gone.”

Lucius’ blood ran cold, and beside him, he felt Antonin tense in fear. Their love, their sweet, strong, Golden warrior was now a target. 

“Lucius. You will do this for me.”

He schooled his features into a mask of gratitude and awe as he raised his head.

“It would be an honor, My Lord.” Tone perfectly inline, he felt certain no one could detect the terror and hatred that coursed through his body.

“Take Dolohov and Rosier with you. And bring me back a souvenir.”

“Yes, My Lord.” Lucius rose and bowed to his master before leaving the chambers. He could feel the two men behind him, following him out of the room to plan.

His head was spinning as he tried to think of a way to save the woman he loved, yet he came up blank as fear blinded him.

“We will find her tomorrow night. That should give me some time to find her. Other than that, I have no current plan, so unless you wish to speak to me about something else you may leave.”

He heard the sound of disapparation behind him, immediately after arms encircled his waist.

“We must go, Lucius.” That was the only warning he was given before being apparated back to their flat.

* * *

“You have to run! Now!” Marlene was in the kitchen when Lucius and Antonin got home, both rushing to her, looks of terror in their eyes.

“What are you talking about?” She had never seen them this way before.

“He has tasked us with killing you, love. You have to run.” A suitcase was summoned to them and her clothing was being magically folded and packed away. 

Both men frantically ran around their apartment, packing all her belongings while she stood still and thought over what they said.

She hadn’t expected to live through the war, but knowing that she was a target being hunted specifically by the death eaters, was something she wasn’t ready to deal with. Frozen in the kitchen, she watched the two men she had fallen in love with as they desperately tried to save her. Tried to get her to run from a fight that was too important to just give up.

There were options, she could either do as they say and run away and possibly live,knowing that she was walking away from a fight that so many people she adored would die in. Or, she could allow herself to be killed, willingly sacrifice her own life to possibly save the two men she loved.

“What are you going to do when they can’t find a body, because you know he’ll ask for one. If I run you’ll be found out, I can’t let that happen.“ She walked over to Lucius, stopping him as he began to place stacks of books into another suitcase.

“You’ll find a body.” Antonin was standing behind them holding up a glass pile filled with a murky brown potion. “I think the death of Rosier will be the greatest gift we can give to the world. And, if he’s given polyjuice before we kill him, they’ll find the body of Marlene McKinnon.”

Antonin walked over to both of them and pulled his two loves into his arms. Marlene could do nothing but relish in their warmth for what might be the last time.

“Marlene, there is still good you can do, still people you can help. But only if you run and only if you stay hidden. Please, just stay alive.” Lucius whispered before he kissed her. Just the softest, sweetest brush of lips filled with more love and emotion than she could bear. When they broke apart his lips were immediately replaced with Antonin’s whose kiss was just as tender.

“Take this.” Lucius said he placed a bracelet on her wrist. It was a braided band with three strands; one gold, one silver, and one bronze. “It was meant to be a birthday present. But now it will be so you don’t forget us.”

That evening, the three cried as they made love to each other for the last time. Marlene knew that they were right, but that didn’t make the sting of losing them lessen. When morning came, she crawled out of bed, disappearing as they still slept.

* * *

Years passed for Lucius, but he could never forget his golden warrior, his sweet love. Before the infant Potter conquered the Dark Lord, Lucius and Antonin could see and feel the presence of their witch. They could see in her the bound and unconscious bodies of fellow death eaters, delivered neatly to the Order of the Phoenix. or the traps set up to slow or subdue them as they terrorized muggle and magical streets.

He and Narcissa found something new in that time. It wasn’t love, per se, but it was a companionship they had grown to appreciate.

Their first child was lost to miscarriage not long after she had conceived. However, a few months later they were blessed once again and eight months after that, Draco Lucius Malfoy was born.

**************Twelve Years Later**************

Even though Draco wanted to look at brooms first, Lucius insisted they started with the books on his supply list for his second year at Hogwarts.

Perusing the aisles of the book shop, he was met with the most beautiful honey-gold eyes that reminded him of the woman he lost.

“I’m sorry, am I in your way, Madame?“ He couldn’t stop staring, there was something so familiar about her but he knew he had never seen this woman before.

“No sir, though, you might be able to settle something for me.”

This woman stared at him with such a strange glimmer in her eyes, like she knew something about him that even he didn’t know.

“And what exactly would that be?”

“Is there anything in this world that goes better together than Silver, Gold, and Bronze?” The woman lifted her hand, and as her sweater sleeve pulled back a familiar bracelet came into view. 

Lucius' heart stopped as they looked at each other, slowly a radiant smile spread across the woman’s face. 

“Marlene?” 

Before she could respond a mess of curls ran over and grasped her hand.

“Mum we have to check out and then meet Harry and Ron. We’ll be late.”

“Alright, Hermione. Let’s go.” When the small girl walked away, the mysterious woman looked back at him. “I’ve missed you Lucius. Give Antonin my love.” She winked and walked away to follow her daughter, leaving Lucius breathless. 

  
  
  



End file.
